


A shelf to hold

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: When moving in together there are always things to take into account, whether it be a person's quirks or a serious need. But when you care about someone you always make it work.





	A shelf to hold

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1007963#cmt1007963)  
>  autonomy, n.  
> “I want my books to have their own shelves,” you said, and that’s how I knew it would be okay to live together.  
> \- Lover's Dictionary, David Levithan

  
“Suga where do you want this box to go?” Asahi peeked his head from behind a box he was currently carrying that was labeled fragile on the side.  
  
“I think those are the dishes, so put those in the kitchen please?” Suga asks as he starts putting up his plants by the window sill.  
  
After a half year of dating Asahi and Suga made the decision to move in together. Predictably there were a few people who thought they were moving a bit too fast. After all, they’d only been dating six months, not even a full year. What would happen if they decided they’d tire of each other? You couldn't know everything about someone in six months. Suga would then point out that they may have been  _dating_  only a few months but they’ve known each other since their first year of high school.  
  
Really the only other person Suga was as close with was Daichi. The three of them stayed thick as thieves, even when Daichi and Suga went off to college in Osaka while Asahi stayed in Miyagi they never lost contact. With Daichi as a roommate Suga never really needed to message him and as a result, he found himself messaging Asahi more and more. He never realized it until Daichi spoke up joking about how Suga was so attached to his phone he’d been talking to it more than him.  
  
And now, fresh out of school and preparing for grad school Asahi brought up wanting to move to Osaka and Suga’s mouth moved faster than he can think.  
  
_“Why don’t we move in together?” They both blinked and Suga quickly backtracked, embarrassed at his outburst. “You don’t have to of course! I was just thinking sin you’re moving there for work and my grad school as there too. P-Plus rent would be a lot cheaper with two people.”_  
  
_“Okay.”_  
  
_“And we could split on gro-_ Wait _what?”_  
  
_“I said yes.” Asahi gave Suga a smile that made him melt every-time._

Which lead them to their current situation, the two of them moving into a simple one bedroom apartment, just big enough for the two of them. It was cozy enough for the two of them, a large bedroom big enough for the two of them to have their own shelves, a nice living room, and a kitchen perfect for Asahi to play around with his baking projects.  
  
As he goes to help Asahi bring in the final boxes in from the truck he’s finally aware of how real this is. This is  _their_  apartment, he moved in with the guy who he’s has a crush on for the past seven years and dating for the past six months. The realness of all this started planting the dark seeds of doubt in his head.  
  
He starts unpacking the boxes on autopilot trying to ignore the thoughts of ‘ _What if they break up and stuck living together? Do they have to share everything? What if he wants his own space?  What if Asahi needed room for his own books? What if they fight, there’s no real room to distance themselves. How about Suga's plants, will he have room for them?_ ’  He could almost hear the ‘I told you so’ coming from his parents if he even hinted that he had these thoughts.  
  
Suga is pulled from his thoughts when he opens a box to see, not any of his stuff but instead pieces of wood and baggies of screws. He blinks in confusion, “Asahi what’s this?”  
  
Asahi looks over and flushes rubbing the back of his neck,”Well, I knew you like to have your books organized a certain way and you like having the plants there. So I bought me a bookshelf so I wouldn’t have to mess up how you sort things.” Suga stared at him wordlessly in surprise before embracing him tightly. It was Asahi’s turn to be surprised. “I take it that you like the idea?”  
  
Suga nods smiling into Asahi’s shoulder. How could he have ever thought that the taller man would have been anything less than considerate was a wonder. The big softy was always one to take into account of everyone else's feelings. The simple gesture of buying a shelf was more than a shelf, it showed that he was observant enough of Sugas habits and accepted that. To the point where he bought his own bookshelf so Suga could keep his autonomy even in a house that was theirs.  
  
He looked up to Asahi who was confused but accepting of this sudden surge of affection. “I love you so much,” Suga said standing on his toes to bring the other in a kiss.  
  
They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
